What's Bugging Daniel?
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala. T Rated.


What's bugging Daniel?

Spacegypsy1

Daniel and Vala. M rating - it's the bugs fault.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I am going to die. It's dawn and I'm going to die.

Heart attack probably.

Not the gun shot that barely creased my shoulder – was that just yesterday?

Not the dwindling supply of food. Or the fact we've been separated from the team.

And certainly not the damp chill of the abandoned ruins we found to hide in. Nope.

The heat from her has me sweating. Okay, maybe it was the exertion or exertions.

The third time most likely, not the fourth. The fourth one had been kind of slow, more like lovemaking, but the third one, holy buckets it was... well, nevermind.

She's sleeping now. So I guess it's safe to confess. I started this. Last night.

Actually, at first I denied what got me so…interested. It's not like I haven't ever seen her strip off her clothes to sleep. It's strange, but in all these years I've never seen her strip so quickly, and all because of some bug.

I started out laughing at her. You should have seen her hopping around, boots sailing across the room, throwing clothes this way and that. But my laughter died right after her bra landed across my face and she stood deathly still, eyes wide, staring at me with nothing on but a small pair of very white – did I mention small – panties and said:

"Daniel. There is some creature in my…my panties."

My reaction to that statement was akin to swallowing a lemon - whole. "Huh?" I so eloquently responded. I'm a master of words. I know what I looked like standing there. Mouth open, eyes wide, ears burning.

Having chosen to stop her erratic movements at the brightest spot in the crumbling room, she was lit up by the light of double full moons hovering over the missing chunk of wall and ceiling.

That was the first time I thought I would die.

Mesmerized by radiant smooth skin, dusky nipples, perfect breasts, delicate curves and the dark shadow behind those sheer white panties, I did nothing. Except stare.

Her voice, lowered and tinged with impatience finally broke through to me.

"Get it out. Please. Daniel, it's crawling around…you know. And it's kind of creepy, slimy and hairy and I'm not sure I can reach it."

"Huh?" I couldn't help it. I feel pretty confident that if there had been a better word I would have used it.

Using the age old sign of utter astonishment, I just blew out the air I'd been holding with a long pphhh, and I think a few coughs with it.

Slowly, Vala lowered one arm – having previously held them above her head as though she'd been arrested by the local sheriff – and pointed one slim finger right to the V of her legs. "It's right there. Please hurry."

"Right. I'll just reach in and get it." I wasn't even sure I'd said it until she sighed.

"Thank you, darling."

Okay. Here's how it went.

I approached her warily. Her, not the bug. I've been crawling through buggy ruins since I was five years old. I'm not afraid of bugs. I had no idea she was. Then again, I suppose if I had one crawling around my genitalia I might feel different.

"Hold still." I told her and she raised one of those dark batwing eyebrows of hers at me. That's when I felt the first tinge of … movement in my pants.

Surreal. Now there's a good word. That's how it was. Placing one finger into the elastic band of her sheer bikinis I suddenly stopped. My hand was so dark against her skin that I wondered why I'd never noticed how pale and soft she was.

I swallowed the lemon down a bit further, stuck another finger in, refused to meet her eyes, and waited.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Her face so close to mine I felt her breath.

"Nothing." I'd decided that simple words were best since I was having some issues with the creature in my pants. Hopefully the one in hers wasn't growing exponentially.

Digit by digit I got all four fingers in, then the thumb, and slid my hand down her abdomen until I felt the tickle of hair. My eyes darted to hers uncontrollably. She grinned and said.

"No, darling, to the right and lower. Right in the crease of my leg."

To which I groaned, "Oh my god."

I proceeded without worry of any exponential growth of my own, since I was at the zenith. "This?" What the hell else could I say?

"Yes, but its little head is sort of tucked down. Hmm…under a bit…lower. I can feel it. Yes, right there. I think it's having dinner."

"Son of a bitch!" I nearly yanked my hand out. It took more than a few seconds to recover from that. My hand lay flat and still in her panties, somewhere at the juncture of her leg and her…oh my god.

"Okay," I breathed against her ear. "I'm going to find its 'little head' and see if I can get a grip on it." I couldn't believe I was going to say this next thing. But I did. "Vala. Ahm, I want you to see if you can…ah…pull your…panties down. Slowly. So when I get a grip I can just toss it. You know?"

"Daniel?" She was breathing shallow. Almost panting.

"Yes?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

One of those naked breast of hers - the ones with the large dusky nipples - brushed against my way-to-thin T-Shirt. Lucky for me my arm was between our bodies or she would have known just how this affected me.

Thumbs in each side she proceeded. She moved way too slow taking the silky feeling material over my hand. I closed my eyes. Imagined her slipping them down her hips. When she reached the length of her arms and stopped I opened my eyes and found hers too close to focus.

I had to force the word out, "Done?"

She only nodded

My fingers inched lower; she moaned and dropped her head to my sore shoulder. I was thankful for the pain it caused.

"Oh." She stiffened against me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I think you've missed him."

"Ah, sorry. This?" She was nodding again against my shoulder.

I felt the head, but luckily it didn't seem attached. Taking a firm hold I snatched the little thief and dropped it to the floor and irrationally stomped it to death!

When I looked up, Vala had retreated to the sleeping bags, sitting on one and wrapping the other around her. Those panties she was wearing were on the floor.

I needed some time to get myself together. "I'll be outside, call me if you need me." I told her and walked out.

Either she was sobbing or laughing. My only recourse was to pull my shirttail out and check on her.

"You okay?"

Turned away, her naked back to me, the sleeping bag puddle around her hips, she was bent over and laughing. "Daniel." She said in a tone that sent the blood pounding through me.

"What now?"

Pulling the flashlight from between her knees, she shined it into my face. "Thank you. I don't think he deserved to die like that, every thing looks great."

I had not intended saying what followed. "Yes, it does."

Her smile was escalating and her gaze dropped to my crotch. I tugged the shirttail down.

Vala looked away. That was unusual. Then she whispered. "I'm cold."

"I'll get your clothes." I felt sorry for her.

"No. They're too creepy. Give me your T-Shirt."

When her eyes lifted to mine they were round and innocent. And I wasn't falling for that for a second! I told her, "I'll be cold."

Okay, this is really where it went all to hell.

Vala, that throaty whisper thing she does, says, "We can snuggle."

That sent the yet to be resolved creature in my pants back towards the wrong end of the spectrum. I wanted her. I've always wanted her. I decided to try reason, but instead I said. "Okay." Pulled the T-Shirt off, then the boots, socks and BDU pants and crawled into the sleeping bag pile with her.

~END


End file.
